Dubious Drabbles
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: 100 word drabble story! Kagome is a designer and gets a job at taisho corps. Who is this gorgeous man who is to be her partner?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit im going to be late!" The raven haired woman growled. She was stuck in traffic on her way to an interview. She could not miss it. She glanced at the clock on her dashboard. 15 minutes till her appointment.

"About damn time." The cars were moving again and she wasted no time darting into the right lane to get to her turn. Going as fast as she could without risking getting pulled over she made it to the buildings parking garage. Darting from her car, bag and portfolio in hand she took the elevator to the lobby, gave her name and took as seat.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat for a total of 2 minutes before her name was called.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A woman with red hair called from the desk. Kagome stood to greet her.

"Yes thats me."

"Hello im Ayame, ill take you up for your appointment." Ayame offered her hand to kagome who shook it with a smile.

Ayame led her to the indoor elevators. When the doors slid open she pressed the button for the top floor. Kagome watched the ground grow further away throught the glass walls. A ding signled there arrival. Ayame pushed a large oak door open .

" your 10 o'clock is here."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome nodded in thanks to ayame as she passed her to step in the large office.

"Miss Higurashi its such a pleasure to meet you! Please have a seat!" He motioned to the over-stuffed chair in front of his desk. She nodded and took a seat. She noted the ponytail holding his silver hair high, the stripes on his cheeks, and the crescent on his forehead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too ." She bowed her head. He laughed and waved a hand at her.

"Please just call me Touga." She looked up as he flashed her a smile.

* * *

Woohoo another chappy! Sorry im hyper :) I have the next chapter done but this doesn't have a single review yet :( Cant has one pahwees?


	4. Chapter 4

"Its very nice to meet you Touga." She smiled back.

"Did you bring in the portfolio?"

"Yes I have it right here." She took the folder from her bag and handed it to him. It was silent while her flipped therough the papers.

"Impressive. Kaede had said you were skilled, but this is better than i expected."

"Thank you." He closed the folder and handed it back.

"Now im sure your aware that the Taisho corps. extendends in many fields of buisness. Would you be interested in leading the new interior and eterior design branch of our company?"


	5. Chapter 5

Her jaw nearly dropped.

"Me?" She pointed at herself. He nodded.

"Of course I would give you a partner to help run things but for the most part it would be your department. " He propped his chin in one of his palms, elbow on the desk, as he watched her reaction.

Shocked beyond words she just nodded numbly. Touga's face instantly lit up.

"Well then! What do you say we sign some papers?" His smile was infectious as one slowly crept onto her own face as she nodded again. She hummed with happiness as she signed her name on the papers.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later kagome walked out of the Taisho highrise to her car. Her face split with a smile the whole way. While she was driving home she decided to stop and treat herself for getting the job at one of her favorite bakeries. She always love the smell when she stepped through the door, fresh-baked pastries, coffee and tea, and delicious sandwiches. She got her food and looked over to find her favorite table empty. Just as she was about to reach the table and sit down someone shoved past her to sit at the opposite of her designated seat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me." she placed a hand on her hip and looked down at the man who had just put himself at _her _table. He was on the phone and didn't even glance up at her. Irritated and not wanting to completely lose her good mood she took a seat in the chair opposite from him. The man paused mid sentence this time to look at her as she pulled food from a bag and started sipping her tea.

"This table is occupied." The man said then went back to his phone. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and chose to ignore him like he had done moments before.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome bit into her scone as she looked out the window at all the people running around busy with there lives and pointedly ignored the glare she was receiving from the man next to her. She glanced over him as she grabbed her tea and wanted to laugh at the look he was giving her.

"Oh im sorry did you say something?" She gave him her most innocent look.

"This table is occupied." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah yes I noticed." She turned back to the window ignoring him again.

He said a few words into his phone before setting it down on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

"I believe i was here first." He leaned back in his chair taking a drink from his cup.

"If I remember correctly you cut in front of me just as I was about to sit down. There is more than enough room for two here."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it was rude and I always sit here when I come so you'll just have to deal while I finish eating. If you can't deal with that your more than welcome to leave."

His eyes narrowed further but he didn't say anything more. Kagome smiled to herself smugly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kikyo have you seen my grey blouse anywhere?" Kagome shouted as she dug through her closet. Kagome had moved in with her cousin in the city when they were both starting college.

"Its hanging in the laundry room." Kikyo shouted from another room. Kagome ran from her room to grab the shirt. She was going to start her first day at Taisho corps. today and she was nervous as hell. Quickly throwing on her shirt and shoes, pulling up her hair as she ran she was out the door. Cars flew past her in a blur till the highrise came into view.

* * *

Sorry about the long time since last update life has been a bit hectic lately. I dont know when ill have some more chapters out for you all but i swear as soon as i have them they will be up. Thank you for reading and if you liked it leave a review to let me know id love to hear what you think :)


End file.
